warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here Reply to "Re:" I'm good, I've been on GigglerCats editing and I've been working on my own sites. Not wikia sites though. I'm not that good with websites. :P Well, anyways, how are ya?--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 02:23, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Glad to here that you're well/good or whatever......lol. Well, anyways, nice chattin' with cha!--JadeYou have to love Bluestar! She's an awesome character! character art? Hi, can you make me a character art my cat is Black with White paws and tip of tail Brambleclaw14 10:24, 22 June 2009 (UTC) thanks a lot its great Brambleclaw14 15:36, 22 June 2009 (UTC) er...how do you but it on your user page? Brambleclaw14 15:39, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I Need Some Help Hello Bramble! I'm Yai-Girl. I need some help, I read how to get on the Character Art but when I whet on the the talk page I scrolled all the way down and clicked the 'Leave a new message button' and it said: Permission error You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been locked to prevent editing. Return to Warriors Wiki talk:Charart. I might be wrong but, I think I'm pressing the wrong button. How do you write on the talk page?--Yai-Girl 17:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Yai-Girl I Did Find The Buttons Bramble, when I went on my other computer for another try, I found the buttons.Now I'm going to write the message.--Yai-Girl 15:51, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Yai-Girl PCA Hey, PCA Leader, wanted to say you guys are going great.:) [[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 06:58, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I 100% percent agree! Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 17:45, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I hate my self... Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 01:46, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry Bramble, but I've been busy too, and I'm busy ATM. I have messages, like, everywhere. GB 03:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) RE:PCA Welcome.:)And thanks for calling me G.r.paw.I'd prefer that.:) [[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 03:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks You saw me.Wow.I don't mind congratulating users on their talk pages.And Thanks.I've seen how much you guys have done. [[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 03:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) images am I allowed more than one image/Character Art on my userpage? Brambleclaw14 Talk 15:28, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Wetpaint? Do you have an account? Mine's is Lavapool. Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 19:27, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Advice for tabbies When coloring tabbies for PCA would you shade first then do tabby markings? Or Tabby markings then shade?Summer is here 20:40, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. And do you know how to do highlights like the ones on Sootfur?Summer is here 21:04, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Wetpaint? I just hate myself... Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 21:36, 24 June 2009 (UTC) PCA I congratulated every PCA member.Just what you'd asked me not to do.xD [[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 04:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:PCA You said that you've got a great team.Great teams are not much without great leaders. [[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 04:24, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Med. Cat Blanks! =( :: I said I could finish them yet! My computer is messing up Photoshop! =( Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 16:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Summer Hi Bramble how's your summer going? HawkfireLeave me a meow! 17:01, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, what she said. ^^ I still hate myself. Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 23:03, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I still do. =( Ask me why! Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 23:14, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Elementary is over. I'll won't see my friends as much... *cries* Stupid middle school! Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 23:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I swear i will never understand how the American school system works. It's simple here. When you turn 5 you go to reception, the first year of school, and you learn how to write, how to add, all the stuff you do when you first go to school. Then you learn more every year until year 7 (year one is the grade above reception) when you have finished primary school and then you go to high school for years 8-12. Simple really. How does your school system work? --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 23:55, 26 June 2009 (UTC) If by reception you mean Kindergarten, yup, except 6-8th is middle school and 9''-12 is high... ={. Anyway Bramble, I have my old friends there 'cuz it's a Pre-K to 12th grade and I use to go there. I'm only going 'cuz the place is like a second home... Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 00:42, 27 June 2009 (UTC) R, 1-7 is primary, 8-12 is high. We also have Kindergarten which is 3-4, before school. --[[User:Dawnfeather| '''Dawnfeather' ]] talk! 00:50, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Dawn, are you from Australia... yes? Our system in the UK is similar to your. 3-4 is kindergarten ages. then reception at 4/5 years old. years 0-6 are primary school, 7-11 are high/secondary school and then 12+13 are lower and upper sixth (ie sixth form college) [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 15:20, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Bramble, hate to harass you, but everyone else is one the IRC right now, and it would be cool for you to join us. GB 17:35, 28 June 2009 (UTC) CharCat Hey um can u make me a charcat? Here's my description: Status-Warrior Eye color-blue Fur color-white fur length-short, not to short Other-spot on chest, yeah, thats it! -Cristalheart 21:37, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I 2 need a CharCat May u plz make me a charcat also? This is my description: *Status-warrior *eye color-bluegreen (if u can't do that just green) *fur color-calico *fur length-short, not sphyinx short. *Other-black on her tail, i don't care where else. [[User:Cloverfang|Cloverfang Clover's den]] 01:29, 29 June 2009 (UTC) RE:CharCat Thanx, I luv it! It's purrfect! Cloverfang Nope, thanx a lot for fixing it! I have no idea how. Cloverfang Sorry for yelling! Okay, I have proof that Poppydawn is dark red, read the bottom of page 38 in Code of the Clans. :) just wanted to point that out! =D HawkfireRock and roll all nite! 15:22, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Poppydawn Okay, sounds good to me. If she does have dark red fur, we probally need to make her a new charcat. :) HawkfireRock and roll all nite! 16:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Present... lol. I had some free time and couldn't resist... :p [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 08:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) lol no problem :D [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 15:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yep. In fact I was just changing the images on her article. It looks fine to me and if project characters have any objections then we can work something else out but it looks good for now. :) [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 16:00, 30 June 2009 (UTC) PCA I've got an idea for Leader blanks for you guys.How 'bout a normal warrior with a black background and stars instead of the white background?and*laughs**laughs some more*I wasn't trying to make you cry.Grayravenpaw 04:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) hi Bramble, do you know why I can't make an account on this website? 04:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) HELP!! Warriors Wikia is getting hacked!!!! We need help and fast! sandstar12's user page is gone, and look at Forum:the five best and worst couples Somone wrote something terrible! I am scared!! HawkfireRock and roll all nite! 13:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Corrections Hollypaw's warrior name is Hollyleaf, not "Hollystripe". Also, she can't be mates with Berrynose because she's dead. Also, you didn't put cats for your favorite animals :) Sorry for freakin out! Yes, this was my first time to experience vandilism (is that how you spell it?) Eu got mad at me cuz I was freakin out to him and he called me a chicken with its head cut off! :) HawkfireRock and roll all nite! 19:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Archives Hi Bramble, I need another archive for my talk page. it is getting really full, can you help? Thank you! HawkfireRock and roll all nite! 19:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Mousefur Now that she has two of her versions approved, I have an idea: add a new section to her article and name it:Mousefur's ranks or something like that, and line them up like this: Kit pic, apprentice pic, , . --Mallinois Cinder-Wolf 21:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Talltail Is Talltail approved? I think he looked pretty swell Hawkfire98 14:17, 2 July 2009 (UTC) hi im new I was hoping you could make me a cat pic.Can oyu make me a pic of a ginger cat kinda like firestar thats musculer and has emerald eyes?if you could that would be awesome.please reply back,Firepelt(ALSO PPLZ IF YOU WANT PLZ LEVE ME A MESSAGE I NEED SOME NEW MESSAGES) thx thank you ;D blue template box Im kinda having trouble with the bluebox.thank you for the link for it.Can you edit it for me i just cant do it.heres all the things you need for it: Name:Firekit Firepaw Firepelt Family:Mother-Gingerfur Father-Brownmouse father-Tigerstripes Sister-Wildfire Apprentices:Flamepaw(Flamepelt) Mentors:Dustear srry if im bothering you to much its just im new here =^._.^= <-------KITTY!!!! Charart Hi there! I'm wondering, can you make two charart for me? The first one will be of Grapepelt; she has gray fur and green eyes. The second one will be of Brightstripe; she has golden fur, brown stripes, and green eyes. If you need a ref, here's a pic that my friend made: http://adrisaur.deviantart.com/art/Grapepelt-Brightstripe-Grapes-90657845 Thank you! GrapeAndBright 01:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Charart I'd like two seperate pictures please. c: GrapeAndBright 01:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Re: PCA and archives Yes, I would love it if you could help me with archives :) Even though Sandstar sent me a message under my Darkstripe that made me feel disappointed and offended, I know she and the PCA are not trying to be mean, they are just doing their job. It's okay if you point out mistakes, I am new to the PCA after all. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 01:55, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for archiving my talk page! :) but.. can I change the name of the archive? [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 02:10, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Cool! But I tried to change it and it was in red text which means the page doesn't exist. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 02:15, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry if I offended you Hawkfire. I just try and take the image at face value; sorry if that comes across as harsh :) [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 07:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :(My first images were actually worse... I had no concept of shading, chose the wrong blanks and gave Kitsu a lot of work to do trying to make my images actually useable. As it happened they never were approved... lol Soon you'll be making great images and we'll hardly have to lend a paw) [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 07:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Template For Blue Box Oh, and do you make blue box templates? If you do, do you have the code for it? GrapeAndBright 03:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot. :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 03:26, 3 July 2009 (UTC) thx thx for working on my bluebox.its ok if you deleted the cats.ill prob just have firepelts mate made by someone and ill add lightingstripe again(the white she-cat with bluestripe) firepelt Also on my bluebox can you add Sandclaw as the mate Squirrel or Leaf I wanted to do the three's mother and I don't know to do Squirrelflight or Leafpool. Since Leafpool never really was in the nursery, does that mean Squirrelflight?--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 21:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Can I help out? Hi Bramble. I feel really dumb, but can I help out with PCA? I'm working on Nightcloud as a queen, and I don't know if anyone else is planning on working doing her as a queen. I'm really confused. --Spottedwing 22:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Bramble! :) -- 23:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry forgot to log on. --Spottedwing 23:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Familly So your related to Firestar right.So am i.On here im his great great grandson.-Firepelt(im practically his double!) :D PCA Senior warrior of course I accept! thankyou heaps for supporting me. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 05:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ah... 'wipes tears of laughter from eyes'. lol, thanks. About the eyes, i just put in a few pixels of white, darker ambers and lighter ambers. It gives a good effect. The apprentice eyes are really hard to give lifew to. I only put in two pixels of color! --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 05:17, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Character Name poll Can you please have a look at this poll for me? http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Love_Triangles Thanks! --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 04:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Talltail I redid Talltail. Does he look any better??!! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 17:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Deputy Whoa! Thank you :) Of course I accept; your trust means a lot. I just hope I don't let you down :) i saw you moved Marskit lol [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 18:01, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Ditto, and okay cool! the chocolate alien kitty rules! [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 18:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) lol. You should! "Marskit - a dark red tom with green antenae. He is hard on the outside but once you get to know him, his heart is like melting chocolate. His mother was a rogue called Snickers and his two littermates are Jupiterkit and Neptunekit...." That would go down well... people may start questioning our sanity... (they're quite right to, you know - in my case at least :p) [[User:Sandstar12| Sandy ]]Talk! 18:24, 6 July 2009 (UTC)